Masato Rin Tohru-Silverleaf
An angelic rebel who refuses to remember their past and live for the future. Profile A rebel with a long history of battles and wars they prefer to not remember anymore, yet forever stuck remembering every bloody detail. Every comrade they have lost. They traveled around the world for awhile until they finally found a place they could call home. Now they're usually seen doing odd mercenary jobs here and there, usually involves monster hunting, to bring income in for their family. That and it's also to pay for their daughter's massive sweet teeth. They're known to also follow their daughter around, using their wings to reach high places to be able to watch after her from afar. Using the scope of his rifle to be able to keep an eye on her. Background Having a longer than normal lifespan, they have gone through their whole life not really paying attention to much of anything. They considered their life to be dull and boring in the beginning, they acted recklessly and in a brash manner. Having tried to face Thanatos, and barely surviving to escape, people now think of them to be dead. They much preferred it that way. Traveling the world, growing, and maturing with each passing year. Forever keeping that incident in their mind to remind them that their not as strong as they believe. It wasn't until they met a young mage at an orphanage did time suddenly start moving for them again. They had believed their life to be at a standstill and would remain dull, but this innocent little girl being bullied just for being different, suddenly threw their life forward. They ended up visiting the little girl a lot and even promised to adopt her when she was eighteen. They would have adopted her on the spot, but they still preferred to remain dead to the world. When it was time to adopt her, he happily took her away from the awful orphanage and flew away to find a new home for them. Until their wings got injured and they literally fell on top of their would be husband. The two didn't trust each other at first, but they were grateful for the help in healing their wings. They just didn't expect to fall in love with this elf, and vice versa. In the end, they finally found a home and could start a better and new life, one they would enjoy. Personality Masato is usually seen as emotionless or aloof on the outside, barely reacting to anything. Though deep in their mind, several hundred scenarios has already run through their head to make sure they come out of the battle alive, or their daughter comes out unscathed. While aloof, there's one breaking point to this, their daughter and husband. They love their daughter fiercely and would become very protective of her. It's the same with their husband, but usually their husband is the one protecting them and making them blush and flustered. Trivia * Their wings and upper back are highly sensitive, they hold the highest amount of receptors. Depending on the touch, they can be incapacitated for awhile. * Has enhanced eyesight to help with sniping people down, using the scope of their rifle to their advantage especially. * Can't lift heavy objects very well, does not like grenade launchers, Gatling guns, or shot guns much because of it. While shotguns are light, they hate the recoil, and also just does not like shotguns in general. * Prefers to actually hide their wings more often then not. Only using it if their alone or with their love ones. Category:Rebellion Category:Extended Class Category:Characters